falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Bradley: "Don't fall for the Nationalist fever dream."
POLITICO | In her most aggressive speech yet, Hastigan-sweetheart Elissa Bradley has addressed a large crowd of unionists and bystanders. "As you may know my brother, our current Duke, has thrown his weight behind the movement for isolation and narrowmindedness, the Leave Campaign. We live in a democratic society, by no means do I condemn his right to a democratic opinion. However, what does such actions say about a Duke who actively backstabs he who gave him said authority, our Emperor. Can we say such a man is worthy of anyone's trust? They say you shouldn't trust a dog that bites the same hand that feeds him. My brother swore an oath of fealty to the Emperor as all Dukes have before him, if he is so quick to break that oath to him, what makes you think that he will keep his oath to the people of Hastiga? This nationalistic fever dream seems to have posessed our leaders, a fever dream of rainbows and a world without wrong as long as we vote for separation from our brothers and sisters. Our Duke spoke recently at the Avalon School of Economics on the evils of the rest of our federation. How we Hastigans do not belong with a horde of backward right wing states that hold back progress. Does he not believe in democracy? Does he not believe in the necessity of a pluralistic society , of ideas and compromise? What about the millions of centre or right leaning citizens of Hastiga who have now been shun by him who swore to protect all our interests? He says that progress has not materialised. Yet it was states like ours that championed a living wage, that championed investment into education, into our hospitals, into science and welfare, it was states like ours that have pushed forth a budget that funnels our taxmoney away from a bloated military industrial complex and into our state budget and job creation. It was states like ours that championed military reform so that our country no longer consists of an army with a state, but rather a state with an army. It was states like ours that championed new funding and jobcreation in the poorest regions of the country and have fiercely attacked inequality. Do not tell me we can't achieve progress within Falleentium, we have done so, we are doing it and we shall keep on doing it. '' ''On the other hand, the nationalists paint a picture of delusion in an independent Hastiga. My brother said that Hastiga is responsible for 17% of the country's exports, but what good are they without our membership of the Nilira Alliance and it's free trade area. Our economy is strong, but it is strong because we work with and build upon a market of 300 million good and hardworking people. We trade more with our fellow states than we ever will with any other nation. Breaking our partnership will see the loss of jobs, pensions and people's livelihoods. The nations security will be at risk without our collective defence. Who will we sell to? Who will we ally with to defend our people if necessary? Will our dear Duke sell us off to the Red Federation or the Islamic League to maintain our economy and security? Will we turn our back on the free world and towards radicals to fuel the ego of those who's only wish is to see us separate from our fellow citizens and values? '' ''Mr. Carney believes that if we vote to leave next year that the Empire will have to simply bend over backwards and give us whatever deal the nationalists want. But you, the people, know better than that. You know that if we isolate ourselves that the remaining states will act in the interest of their citizens as any state should. This will put our pensions at risk, this will put our collective defence at risk, this will put our use and influence of the Fall at risk for we no longer will have a sat over monetary policy, this will put our jobs and investment into Hastiga at risk. Economic uncertainty caused by separation and lack of access to Falleen and Nilira markets shall see a run of capital from our country as investors will no longer deem Hastigs a safe place to invest. Together we have the economy with the greatest strength and confidence, alone we shall look small and unreliable next to the Empire. This will mean a loss of jobs and businesses, which will mean a loss for all of us regular working people. Separation shall be good for some, I won't deny that, those who are already rich and powerful and know how to make profit out of other people's misery and crises. The rest of us, hardworking, regular people who don't ask for much other than a good job, a good future for our children and dignity in old age, will be the greatest victims of this deceitful plot. Don't fall for thr Nationalist fever dream. Vote for a stronger Hastiga, vote remain!" Category:The Imperial Constitution